Trouble!
by chochokai
Summary: [CHAP 6 UP!] Oh Sehun namja yang baru pindah ke sekolah barunya yang memiliki sifat dingin sedangkan Kim Jongin namja yang terkenal dengan sifat playboynya ditempatkan dalam satu kamar yang sama padahal mereka berdua tidak pernah akur! masalah datang silih berganti ketika mereka sekamar, apa sajakah masalah itu? -"kau mempunyai hutang padaku,tuan oh"-KAIHUN/KAIHAN/KRISHAN/BAEKYOL
1. Chapter 1

**This FF Create by: GGJUX**

**Cast:**

-Oh Sehun

-Kim Jongin

-Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

-Xi Luhan

-Wu Fan/ Kris

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Typo everywhere

.

.

.

.

"tap.. tap.." terdengar langkah kaki dari koridor sekolah dan terlihat namja berwajah datar dengan tubuh seputih susu ditemani guru disebelahnya.

"10-3? Kelasku?"

.

.

.

.

"hei, kau lihat namja yang duduk disudut sana?" tunjuk seorang siswa bernama Chanyeol "ya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab seseorang disebelahnya. Chanyeol kembali menunjuk namja yang ia sebut "siapa namanya? Aku belum pernah melihatnya"

"namanya Oh Sehun, murid yang baru pindah ke sekolah ini" jelas namja disebelah Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol hanya ber"o" ria.

"bukankah tadi ia sudah memperkenalkan dirinya,kau tidak tahu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "kau tahu aku ini orang yang bagaimana,Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

KRINGG! KRINGG!

Bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat telah tiba, seluruh siswa berlari keluar kelas mungkin karena mereka terlalu jenuh belajar hampir setengah hari , tidak dengan Sehun, ia hanya menatap siswa yang keluar dengan tatapan datarnya. Sehun hanya duduk diam tanpa berniat sedikitpun pergi dari bangkunya,bukannya tidak ada siswa yang mengajak ia pergi ke katin bersama atau hanya sekedar mengobrol tapi, mereka terlalu takut dengan sifat dingin Sehun.

"oh sehun?" seseorang memanggil namanya dan Sehun mendongakan kepalanya ke atas "hm?"

"kau mau ke kantin bersama kami?" ajak seseorang yang memanggil namanya, ternyata ia adalah Chanyeol.

"tidak"

"kau tidak lapar?"

"tidak"

"kau tidak kesepian?"

"haruskah aku berkata tidak seratus kali agar kau mengerti?" ucap namja berkulit putih itu dengan ketus sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"hmm.. Baiklah,aku pergi" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ada di sebelahnya dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di kelas.

Kelas 10-3 begitu sepi, bukannya tidak ada orang tetapi, orang yang berdiam disana tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Ia hanya memandang kosong pemandangan yang ada di depannya, apa yang ia lihat? Entahlah.

BRAK!

Pintu terbanting kasar dan membuat pandangan Sehun beralih ke pintu, terlihat sepasang siswa berciuman dengan panasnya tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang yang sedang memandang mereka

Mereka terus saja berciuman, terus...terus... Dan terus sedangkan sehun? Dia hanya stay cool dan masih pada posisinya -Duduk-

Dan tanpa sengaja salah seorang dari pasangan yang berciuman tersebut menyadari keberadaan Sehun yang terus memperhatikan mereka. Mereka pun melepaskan ciuman yang sedari tadi mereka lakukan.

"keluarlah biar aku yang mengatasi ini" ujar namja berkuli tan mengiktruksi yeoja yang baru saja ia cium

"tapi..."

"Keluar" namja berkulit tan tersebut meninggikan volumenya dari yang sebelumnya membuat yeoja yang ia cium langsung bungkam dan keluar dari kelas.

Dengan seringai yang tercetak di sudut bibirnya, ia berjalan mendekati Sehun yang duduk dengan eksperi datarnya.

"kau melihatnya?"

Sehun tidak menoleh kearah namja yang kini berada di depannya, ia malah menatap baju namja itu dengan ekspresi datar "kau kira aku buta?"

"kuharap mulut kecilmu itu tak memberitahu kepada siapapun" namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun sehingga hanya terhitung 2 jengkal jarak wajah mereka.

"jika..." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melihat name tag yang bertengger manis di baju namja tersebut "kuberitahu bagaimana, Kim Jongin?"

Jongin atau namja berkulit tan yang baru berciuman panas tadi menarik dagu Sehun dengan kasar sehingga jarak mereka semakin dekat lalu ia menekan bibir kecil Sehun dengan jempolnya "aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lihat"

"apakah aku harus takut?" tanya Sehun yang mungkin lebih ke nada menantang. Namun, belum sempat Jongin menjawab dia harus berurusan dengan panggilan dari audio di sekolah, bahwa Kepala Sekolah ingin menemuinya sekarang.

Jongin melepaskan tangannya kasar "kau sedang beruntung..." ia melihat name tag Sehun yang bertuliskan namanya

"sampai bertemu, tuan Oh" Jongin meninggalkan kelas dengan sebelumnya ia sempat memperlihatkan Smirknya yang bisa membuat siapapun jatuh hati kecuali seseorang - Oh Sehun-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan di koridor sekolah, tampaknya waktu istirahat di sekolah ini cukup lama, tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ada yang memanggil namanya dari belakang "Sehun"

Namja yang memanggil Sehun tadi mendekat dan menunjukan senyum manisnya ia tidak lain adalah Park Chanyeol "mau kemana?" tanyanya

Sehun kembali berjalan tapi dengan langkah yang lebih kecil "entahlah"

"hei-" Chanyeol menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sehun walaupun itu terlalu susah karena kaki Chanyeol yang cukup panjang "Bagaimana jika ke tempat favoriteku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menutup matanya beberapa saat untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang mengelus lembut wajahnya, "Bukankah ini tempat yang bagus?" tanya Chanyeol yang berada tepat disebelah Sehun sekarang

"lumayan" jawab Sehun seperti biasa -dingin-

"itulah mengapa atap sekolah menjadi tempat membolosku setiap saat" Tampaknya Chanyeol tak terganggu dengan sifat dingin namja berkulit putih yang satu ini.

"dimana temanmu?" ah tampaknya seorang Oh Sehun perduli atau sekedar basa-basi menayakan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol entahlah, hanya ia yang tahu mengapa ia menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun

"Baekhyun maksudmu? Dia sedang belajar di perpustakaan, katanya dia ada tes, Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu" Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya menandakan ia tidak tahu tes apa yang akan dihadapi Baekhyun

"kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya?" sepertinya sifat keingintahuan Chanyeol kambuh lagi, ia bertanya penuh selidik.. Mengapa namja yang begitu dingin ini perduli dengan Baekhyun?

Sehun melangkah mundur dari balkon sekolah "hanya untuk berbasa-basi" Sehun berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol dan berkata "terima kasih untuk tempat favoritenya" lalu Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol

"tak masalah" Chanyeol tersenyum simpul

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

Sehun mengecek beberapa kali peta yang ia peggang, ia yakin ini adalah jalan menuju asramanya tapi, mengapa ia tersesat di halaman yang luas ini?

Sehun memutar balikan peta yang ia peggang namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil, ia tak dapat menemukan asramanya.._ Hell _sejujurnya Sehun mempunyai salah satu kekurangan yang benar-benar nmerugikannya untuk saat ini yaitu, tak bisa membaca peta! Apalagi membaca kompas, pokoknya yang berhubungan dengan kedua itu, dia benar-benar layaknya orang bodoh jika harus berhubungan dengan benda seperti itu

"perlu bantuan?" suara yang tak terlalu berat mengiktruksi Sehun untuk memberikan bantuan padanya, baru Sehun ingin berbalik dan berkata "ya" tapi sepertinya harus ia tahan dulu karena orang yang menawarinnya bantuan adalah orang yang mengancamnya tadi pagi

"tak perlu" Sehun tentunya harus menjaga image, bagaimana bisa dia meminta bantuan pada seseorang yang baru saja ia -tantang- dan sekarang ia harus dibantu dengan orang itu? _**No way!**_

Sehun berjalan mencoba untuk menjahui namja yang menganggu ketenangannya saat istirahat lagipula Sehun malas jika harus berdebat dengannya

"hei kau mau kemana tuan _oh_?"

"bukan urusanmu aku mau kemana" Sehun mempercepat jalannya dan ingin sekali ia buang peta laknat yang berhasil mempertemukan Sehun dengan orang itu

"tentu saja urusanku jika kau pergi ke hutan" ucap namja berkulit tan yang masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya, kata-katanya berhasil membuat Sehun berhenti dan berbalik "hutan?"

"disana arah ke hutan,Tuan _Oh_" Kai tersenyum -entah senyum apa- yang pasti senyum itu membuat Sehun ingin sekali muntah dihadapannya. Jongin seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sehun-pun tertawa sejadi-jadinya "kau mau ke asrama? Asrama dibalik gedung berwarna biru itu" tunjuknya

Apakah Sehun harus percaya dengannya? Dan dengan lugu berkata "terima kasih!" _**oh god.. **_Tapi Sehun tak sepolos itu untuk dibodohi setidaknya tak bisa dibodohi selain urusan dengan -peta-

Sehun memandang gedung biru yang tak terlalu tinggi itu dan mendapati gedung merah dibelakangnya ia yakin itu adalah asramanya, _** well.. **_Tampaknya Sehun harus berterima kasih dengan Jongin kali ini tapi sepertinya itu harus diundur karena ia harus mempertahankan _**image**_nya bukan?

Sehun berjalan kearah gedung yang ditunjuk Jongin tapi tampaknya sang malaikat yang baru saja membantu Sehun tidak membiarkan Sehun pergi semudah itu "kau tak mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"mungkin lain kali" Sehun masih berjalan mendekati gedung dan menjahui Jongin tapi langkahnya terhambat karena Jongin mencengkram tangannya dan membalikkan tubuh Sehun "kau tahu ini tidak gratis bukan?"

"tidak, aku berharap ini gratis" jawab Sehun dingin sedangkan namja yang berada di hadapannya tertawa -lagi- entah apa yang ia tertawakan

"kau mempunyai hutang padaku,Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri setiap pintu kamar "303..." gumamnya dan akhirnya berhenti di salah satu pintu yang tak berbeda dari pintu lainnya namun, setidaknya yang berbeda adalah angka yang tertera di pintu itu "303" kamar yang di cari Sehun.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar yang gelap setelah sebelumnya ia menggesek kartu yang digunakan untuk akses masuk dan keluar.

Sehun menghidupkan lampu disana terlihat perabotan yang tersusun rapi, ia berjalan masuk kedalam dan dapat dilihat disana ada 2 ranjang yang terpisah. Ranjang berwarna biru yang masih rapi dan tak terpakai ia yakini miliknya dan ranjang berwarna merah yang begitu berantakan dan ia sangat yakin ranjang itu milik teman sekamarnya.

Sehun duduk sesaat di atas ranjang barunya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kamar namun, ia tak menemukan dimana teman sekamarnya itu, Sehun mengendikan bahu seolah tak perduli, toh nanti juga akan bertemu bukan?

KRIET...

Bunyi pintu terbuka, mungkin itu _**roommate**_nya, Sehun berdiri dan menyusun bajunya. Ketika langkah kaki mendekati dirinya dan bertanya "kau siapa?" tampaknya Sehun mengenali suara ini, suara yang... Tidak, tidak mungkin bukan?

Sehun berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya dia -meski tak ditunjukan dengan ekspresi- melihat namja yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tersenyum -aneh-

"kau..."

"welcome to my room,tuan _oh_"

.

.

.

.

KYAAA! AKHIRNYA NI FF GUA POST TT^TT UDAH LAMA BINGITZ BIKIN NI FF *curcol* oh ya, sekalian minta saran... Enakan ni FF cerita tentang cinta segi-empat atau fantasy? Please ya... TT^^TT masalahnya bingung banget *nangis dipelukan kai*

SO? Please Review~~ Tanpa reviewmu butiran debu *pojokan*


	2. Chapter 2

This FF Create by: GGJUX

Cast:

-Oh Sehun

-Kim Jongin

-Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

-Xi Luhan

-Wu Fan/ Kris

Rate: T

Warning: Typo everywhere

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya dia -meski tak ditunjukan dengan ekspresi- melihat namja yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tersenyum -aneh-

"kau..."

"welcome to my room,tuan oh"

.

.

.

"_**Trouble!"**_

Baru sehari ia masuk ke sekolah ini, mengapa ia harus setidak beruntung ini? Sehari ia masuk sudah melihat orang ciuman, sehari ia menginjakan kaki disini sudah tersesat dan dibantu oleh orang yang tak ingin kau lihat sama sekali dan tekahir? Ia harus sekamar dengan pria yang bahkan melihat wajahnya membuat Sehun mual.

Sehun menatap Jongin tanpa ekspresi sepertinya Sehun benar-benar berbakat jika menjadi aktor bagaimana bisa kau berekspresi seperti itu sedangkan saat ini kau terkejut? -entahlah-

Sehun membelakangi Jongin dan kembali ke aktivitasnya,menyusun baju. Jongin yang tampak tidak diperdulikan merasa kesal dengan kelakuan Sehun, seumur hidupnya tak ada yang berani mencuekannya selain seseorang -Sehun-

"yak! Setidaknya jawab jika seseorang tengah berbicara denganmu" Jongin membalikan badan Sehun kesal sedangkan Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya "apa hakmu mengaturku?"

"hakku? Tentu saja ada, bukankah aku yang membantumu tadi" senyum Jongin sombong, sekarang Sehun tahu mengapa namja yang satu ini mau membantunya ternyata karena ini.

Sehun menunjukan jari manisnya kearah dahi Jongin dan mendorongnya sehingga membuat Jongin mundur beberapa langkah sampai ke ranjangnya sendiri "dengar, aku tak ingin berurusan denganmu"

"lalu apakah kau merasa aku ingin berurusan denganmu?" Kai membalikkan perkataan Sehun yang membuat namja berkulit putih satu ini naik pitam, tapi Sehun masih bisa berfikir jernih dia tahu percuma jika ia marah kepada pemuda brengsek yang ada di depannya maka sebaiknya ia melakukan cara lain.

"dengarkan aku.." Sehun mengatur nafasnya untuk kembali normal

"aku selalu mendengarkanmu" jawab Jongin santai dan berhasil mendapat _**death glear **_pertama dari Sehun untuknya

"kita memang sekamar tapi kau tak berhak mengangguku, wilayahku adalah sekitar ranjang itu dan wilayahmu adalah ranjangmu. Pembatasnya adalah lampu tidur ini" Sehun menunjuk lampu tidur yang membatasi ranjangnya dengan ranjang Jongin "kamar mandi dan ruang depan tak ada yang menguasai namun selebihnya, berdasarkan wilayah" Sehun menatap Jongin tajam dan melepaskan jarinya yang sedari tadi mendorong dahi Jongin

"mengapa aku harus menurutimu?" tanyanya yang membuat amarah Sehun sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"terserah" Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Jongin dan kembali ke wilayahnya,ranjangnya. Ia duduk di sana dan menatap Jongin tajam "siapapun yang melanggar harus menuruti apa kata pemilik wilayah"

Jongin hanya bisa menahan tawanya bagaimana bisa namja berkulit albino ini mengaturnya? Tapi tawa itu berubah menjadi seringai ketika mendengar hukuman yang terlontar langsung dari bibir Sehun "baiklah aku setuju"

Sehun tak memperdulikan Jongin dan langsung merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang, membelakangi Jongin. Entah kapan dalam hidupnya atau bahkan tidak pernah Sehun berbicara sepanjang ini kepada seseorang yang baru ia temui sehari, bahkan dengan sahabat atau eommanya pun ia sangat pelit dengan kata.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sekarang sedang menikmati sentuhan angin yang menerpa pipinya, ia sangat menyukai sentuhan ini, membuatnya melupakan sesaat perasaan benci dan kesalnya kepada seseorang_,you know lah. _

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan tidur disebelah Sehun, ia tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi dan putih itu "kau di kamar nomor berapa?"

Sehun menatap langit dan berkata "303"

Mendengar kata 303, membuat yang bertanya tadi -Chanyeol- bangun dan tak percaya "benarkah itu?"

Sehun mengangguk pasti dan membuat Chanyeol mendesah frustasi "jadi kau sekamar dengan kai?"

"kai? Siapa?" nama Kai terdengar asing di telinga Sehun, maklum dia baru pindah ke sekolah ini, bukan?

"itu panggilan untuk Kim Jongin, teman sekamarmu"

"kenapa kau begitu frustasi?" Sehun merasa Chanyeol lebih frustasi daripada dirinya yang sekamar dengan manusia itu.

"orang itu suka mempermaikan orang, berkencan dengan siapa saja dan selalu menganggu hidup orang" jelas Chanyeol sedangkan Sehun mengangguk setuju sekali, bahkan bila Chanyeol menuliskan perkataannya ini di facebook pasti Sehun orang pertama yang men-**LIKE**NYA!

"kusarankan kau pindah ke kamar lain" tutur Chanyeol lagi

"kenapa?"

"apakah kau tidak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan tadi?" kali ini Chanyeol menatap Sehun intens "aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu"

"terima kasih, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja" Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia begitu senang ternyata ada orang yang menghawatirkan dirinya... Tunggu... TERSENYUM? Yup, ini pertama kali Sehun tersenyum di sekolah barunya, sungguh beruntung kau,Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sekarang sudah berada di kamar asramanya, tempat yang paling ia benci di sekolah barunya. Bukannya tanpa alasan karena di kamar ini membuat ia bisa mendengar bahkan -tak- sengaja bertemu pandang dengan _**roommate**_-nya.

"bagaimana pelajarmu,tuan _oh_?" tanya seseorang di sebrang ranjang Sehun yang tidak lain adalah Kim Jongin

Sehun tak menghiraukannya dan sibuk dengan laptopnya, daripada ia menanggapi apa kata namja tersebut lebih baik dia menyelesaikan tugasnya,bukan?

"YAK! AKU LAGI BERBICARA DENGANMU,OH SEHUN!" Jongin kali ini meninggikan volumenya mungkin lebih tepatnya berteriak, bukannya menjawab Sehun malah mengambil headset dan memasang ditelinganya, merasa dipermainkan Jongin turun dari ranjangnya dan melepas headset Sehun secara paksa

"apa-apan kau..." Sehun tampak kesal dengan kelakuan Jongin yang seenaknya melepaskan headsetnya sedangkan orang yang melepaskan headset Sehun menatap dirinya tajam.

Sehun ingin menampar atau menabok orang di depannya ini namun, terhenti karena ia ingat sesuatu. Sehun menampilkan smirknya walaupun tak semengerikan smirk Jongin tapi paling tidak ia ingin tampat seperti evil sekarang

"kau melewati batas tuan,_Kim_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu, hari yang dinantikan para siswa di sekolah Sehun pasalnya mereka bisa bebas kemanapun ke tempat yang mereka mau dan hal ini tak akan dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Oh Sehun.

Sehun sudah bangun dari jam 5 pagi sebab hari ini tak bisa ia lewatkan dengan malas-malasan seperti orang yang berda di seberang ranjangnya karena hari ini hari dimana hari kebebasan yang Sehun dapatkan bersama murid yang lain, di hari minggu pintu gerbang akan terbuka dari jam 6 pagi - 6 sore, itu artinya kau bisa keluar dari asrama yang memuakan ini!

Terlihat seorang namja berkaos biru dengan gambar animasi menghiasi baju birunya, ia turun dari taxi dan memasuki "Seoul Hospital".

Ia berjalan seraya membawa _**bucket **_bunga di tangannya dan menaiki lift menuju ruangan pasien VIP.

KRIET

Pintu pasien pun terbuka memperlihatkan seorang perawat baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk memeriksa pasiennya

"ah.. Sehun lama tak bertemu" sapa seorang perawat yang baru saja selesai mengecheck kondisi namja cantik yang terkulai lemas di ranjangnya

"kemana saja kau? Biasanya setiap hari kesini" tutur perawat itu yang begitu hafal dengan Sehun

Sehun tersenyum tipis "sekolah baruku memperbolehkan keluar satu minggu sekali"

"kau selalu tak pernah absen untuk menjenguk-_nya_" tutur perawat tersebut mengambil bunga yang dibawa Sehun dari tangannya dan merapikannya bersama tumpukan bunga yang entah berapa jumlahnya

"tentu saja sampai dia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya" ucap Sehun tersenyum miris

Perawat itupun tersenyum tipis, ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan namja bermata hazel yang selalu setia menunggu pasien yang tak sadarkan diri sampai 3 tahun lamanya.

"kuharap ia terbangun dari mimpinya" ucap perawat itu lirih dan membuka pintu kamar

"terima kasih,luna"

"ya.." perawat bernama luna itupun keluar dan menutup pintu perlahan, meninggalkan namja bermata hazel bersama namja cantik yang terkulai lemas dengan peralatan medis yang menghiasi tubuh cantiknya.

Sehun mendekat perlahan dan mengelus rambut berwarna pink itu dengan penuh perasaan "hyung..bangunlah"

.

.

.

.

.

**It's time to review~ wooooo!? **

daddykaimommysehunﾧ : yup yup! Anda bennar kkkk~~

SehunBubbleTea1294 : makasih sarannya ^~^ /kasih fly kiss/? Oh ne ._.) maklum baru join jd gak tau hehe...

DarKid Yehetﾧ : awalnya mau buat ini jd ff yadong u/laknat/ kkkk~ gak ada yadongnya kok

azloef : makasih reviewnya yaaa~~ ini udah lanjut hehe...

DiraLeeXiOhﾧ : hohoho... Actually i'm kaihun shipper /bawa banner/ ntar mau buat cnta segi 10/ditabok/ kkk~~ makasih sarannya

Well, mumpung lagi gak ada kerjaan jd cepet updatenya XD... Thank's buat yang ngereview ya ^~^ itulah yg bikin author semangat!?

So, will you revview my epep? /aegyo with sehun/


	3. Chapter 3

This FF Create by: GGJUX

Cast:

-Xi Luhan (Luhan)

-Oh Sehun (Sehun)

-Kim Jongin (Kai)

-Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)

-Kim Junmyeon (Suho)

-Wu Yifan (kris)

Rate: T

Warning: Typo everywhere, alur ngebut(?)

Well, klau kalian bingung kenapa di chap sebelumnya ada balesan review padahal belom ada yang ngerivew itu jawabannya karena ff ini udah di post tapi di hapus/blok sm fanfiction.. maaf, gua juga ga tau salahnya dimana.. tp yang pasti waktu gua buka, udah ga ada ffnya lagi dan gua ga bisa ngepost ff selama 2 hari. buat yang ngereview makasih banget! gua udah baca, ada yang ngasih saran sama semangat.. makasih banget!

Selamat membaca ^~^

.

.

.

.

"**hunnie..."**

**DENG**

"**hei dengarkan aku"**

**DEG**

"**kau tahu? Aku memiliki pacar"**

"TIDAK!" Sehun berteriak histeris setelah ia bermimpi sesuatu yan tak ingin ia ingat, ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sejenak "Kim Jongin" bibir kecil itu memanggil nama yang sudah tak asing lagi.

**KRIET**

Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati wajah Sehun terlihat pucat, ua sedang mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"hei kau kenapa?" tanya namja berkulit tan itu namun, Jongin tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari namja bermata hazel di depannya.

"jika seseorang sedang bertanya, sebaiknya kau jawab" Jongin merebahkan badanya ke ranjang dan melirik Sehun yang -masih- frustasi.

"berisik" Sehun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan meninggalkan Jongin yang terdiam menatap punggungnya.

**Yo~ okay, sexy~ **

Handphone Jongin berdering, terlihat _**displayname**_ "Kris" di layar handphonenya

Jongin menatap _**displayname**_ itu dengan malas karena ia baru saja _**badmood **_dengan sikap Sehun tadi "ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi

"hei, kau sama sekali tak pernah bisa untu berbasa basi,kai"

"katakan apa maumu" Jongin sudah tak bisa bermain-main lagi sekarang karena ia sedang _**bad-mood**_

"_**well,**_bisakah kau memberikanku mainan baru?"

"bukankah kemarin aku sudah memberikan wanita cantik untukmu,Kris?" ayolah, apakahh namja yang menelepon ini tidak tahu bahwa Jongin sedang badmood? Ck.

"**c'mon... **Kudengar kau sudah mendapatkan mainan baru, tapi kau tak ma memberikan mainan baru untukku" namja bernama Kris itu mencoba membujuk Jongin untuk memberikan "mainan" baru untuknya.

"memang aku mendapat mainan baru, carilah sendiri mainanmu" Jongin langsung memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak, memang egois kedengarannya tapi itulah Jongin jika ia sedang badmood. Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan menutup matanya perlahan

"**how i get u,**_**oh sehun?**_**"**

.

.

.

.

.

"aish.." Sehun mengacak rambut _soft pink_-nya, tampaknya ia masih tak bisa menenangkan dirinya setelah mimpi yang baru saja ia alami.

"hmm.. La~la~" Chanyeol bersenandung di koridor asrama, Ia menyanyikan lagu yang tak jelas judulnya dan diselingi lompatan kecil, tampaknya ia sedang bahagia hari ini. Namun,langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Sehun duduk menyandarkan dirinya di dinding dengan wajah yang cukup -menyeramkan-

"Sehun, kau kenapa?"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol dengan cepat ia mencari alasan agar namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata ini tak mencurigainya

"ah.. Aku tadi hanya terjatuh" ujarnya berbohong

"jinja?" Chanyeol menaikan sebelahh alisnya tak percaya sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol,**well.. **Mengapa ia tidak memberi tahu alasan ia menangis? Karena itu sama saja ia memberitahu mengapa ia pindah ke sekolah ini.

Tanpa disangka Chanyeol _**mem-piggy back **_ Sehun "akan kuantar ke uks"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol beberapa kali mengetuk pintu ruang UKS namin, tak ada jawaban

CKLEK

Chanyeol mencoba membuka pintu ruang UKS yan ternyata tidak terkuci dan membawa Sehun menuju kasur lalu membaringkannya disana "tidurlah disana"

Ketika Chanyeol hendak beranjak pergi, seseorang menarik tangannya ia adalah Sehun

"jangan tinggalkan aku" Sehun takut mimpi itu muncul lagi, ia tak ingin mengingat kembali kejadian lalu "teman aku sampai tertidur" Sehun menutup matanya perlahan karena ia begitu lelah

"_**aku tak akan meninggalkanmu,hun**_"

.

.

.

.

"hng.." Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, melihat sekeliling dengan keadaan setengah sadar "ini dimana?" Sehun mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi, mencoba mengingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai tertidur disini, tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah nama "Chanyeol"

Sehun mencari sosok Chanyeol dengan mata hazelnya dan mendapati Chanyeol tertidur disebelah sambil mengengam tangan Sehun "ia menungguku?"

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya "kau sudah bangun?"

"kalau aku tidur bagaimana aku bisa bangun?" benar-benar namja bermata hazel dan berkulit layaknya susu ini tak dapat menahan sekali saja untuk mulutnya agar berkata -lebih- lembut.

Sehun bangkit dari kasur dan membelakangi Chanyeol "terima kasih" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih duduk di uks.

.

.

.

.

.

"bosannya..." namja berambut blonde merebahkan ke kasur bersize kig miliknya "aku butuh mainan baru" ucapna dan langsung bangkit dari kasur "mungkin lebih baik jika aku minta saja darinya" namja berambutt blonde itupun meninggalkan kamar mewahnya.

**TOK TOK **

Terlihat namja tinggi berambut blonde sedang mengetuk pintu kamar 303. Namun, tak ada jawaban apapun dari penghuni kamar 303.

"kau siapa?" tanya Sehun yang -entah- sejak kapan berdiri disebelah namja berambut blonde tersebut.

"aku temannya kai" jawab namja blonde itu setengah terkejut "dan kau siapa?"

**CKLEK**

"aku penghuni kamar ini" Sehun masuk kamar asramanya setelah sebelumnya ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang ternyata tidak terkunci

"apakah ada kai?" tanya Kris seraya mengintip isi kamar

"entahlah, kau bisa masuk dan carilah apa yang kau cari" Sehun meninggalkan Kris yang masih setia di depan pintu

Kris-pun masuk ke dalam dan mencari Jongin di dalam sana, akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang ia cari sedang tidur dengan mulut terbuka dan suara aneh yang keluar -bayangkanlah-

"hei bangun" Kris menendang bokong namja yang masih terlelap di kasurnya hingga ia pun jatuh ke laintai dengan kepala mendarat duluan.

"YAKK!" Jongin terbangun seraya mengusap kepalanya yang kesakitan setelah ditendang Kris

"**give me a toy**" ucap Kris dengan _**poker face**_-nya, seolah ia tak melakukan apapun tadi.

"kau mau yang seperti apa?" Jongin duduk dan mengelus kepalanya beberapa kali.

"aku mau namja yang sekamar denganmu"

"_**dia pengecualian, tak akan kuberikan pada siapapun**_"

.

.

.

.

"dia mengucapkan terima kasih padaku" senyum mengembang dari bibirnya, hanya ucapan terima kasih dari seseorang mampu membuat ia tersenyum dan gila karenanya

"apa yang kau lakukan, chan?" tanya Baekhyun didekat pintu uks dan membuat Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunannya "ah Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan senyum mengembang mengiringinya "aku ingin cerita padamu!"

"tapi, kau harus berjanji jangan katakan pada siapapun!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas "yaya, jadi apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

**KRIET**

Pintu uks tertutup begitu lembut, sangat lembut.. Takut jika seseorang yang ada di ruangan itu mengetahui perasaan seseorang yang ada di luar -sakit-.

Baekhyun menyenderkan badannya di depan pintu, memegang dadanya yanggg terasa begitu sakit.

"_**do you know what i feel?"**_

Baekhyun kembali mengingat pernyataan Chanyeol tadi, ia bersumpah kata-kata tadi adalah kata yang paling ia benci, hanya serangkaian kata... Terdiri dari tiga kata tapi begitu menyakitkan

"_**aku menyukai Sehun"**_

Baekhyun meremas ujung bajunya hingga tak berbentuk lagi, setitik air matanya turun dari sudut matanya

"_**hurt**_"

**GYAAA! Si Odult belum ngasih hukuman ke kkamnjong! Entar bakal di kasih hukuman deh ke dia di next chap, sebelumnya maap bener klau kependekan soalnya males ngetik *ditabok* dan maaf alurnya kecepetan H3h3.. Ntar di next chap bakal memperbaiki kesalahannnya(?) makasih banget yang udah kasih semangat sama ngasih saran *bow***

**It's Time tu replay-replay?!**


	4. Chapter 4

This FF Create by: GGJUX

Cast:

-Xi Luhan (Luhan)

-Oh Sehun (Sehun)

-Kim Jongin (Kai)

-Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)

-Kim Junmyeon (Suho)

-Wu Yifan (kris)

Rate: T

Warning: Typo everywhere, alur ngebut(?)

.

.

.

.

"_**aku menyukai Sehun"**_

Baekhyun meremas ujung bajunya hingga tak berbentuk lagi, setitik air matanya turun dari sudut matanya

"_**hurt**_"

.

.

.

"Trouble!"

.

.

.

DEG

"_**dia pengecualian, tak akan kuberikan pada siapapun**_**"**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Tanpa Kai dan Kris sadari orang yang mereka bicarakan -Sehun- mendengar seluruh pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu.

"ada apa dengan jantung ini?" Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat ia tak mengerti apa maksud dari semuanya ini "hei tenanglah" Sehun meminta jantungnya untuk tak merespon apa yang Kai ucapkan tadi namun percuma jantungnya tetap berdegup cepat.

"_**dia pengecualian, tak akan kuberikan pada siapapun**_" ia mengingat kembali apa yang Kai ucapkan hingga membuat lengkungan dari bibirnya "mengapa aku begitu senang?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ini tak boleh terjadi! Ia harus pergi dari sini sebelum sesuatu yang tak ia harapkan terjadi.

Sehun berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamarnya seraya menampar pipinya agar menyadarkan dirinya dari pernyataan kai barusan "aku tak boleh terjatuh karena ucapan macam itu" Sehun terus berjalan tanpa menyadari bahwa ia berada di depan pintu uks-lagi-

Sehun terkejut mendengar isakan tangis dari seseorang yang tengah terduduk di depan pintu Uks.

"Baekhyun?" Sehun menunduk melihat Baekhyun didepan pintu uks dengan air mata memenuhi pipi manisnya "kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun tak merespon dan terus saja menangis "hiks.." dan membuat Sehun bingung untuk berbuat apa. Jujur saja ia tak tega melihat orang menangis dihadapannya "katakanlah.."

"a..aku.." Baekhyun tak kuasa berkata yang sebenarnya dengan Sehun mana mungkin dia berkata bahwa lelaki yang selama ini dia sukai -Chanyeol- ternyata menyukai Sehun, Baekhyun menutup wajahnya tak ingin dilihat Sehun "aku menyukai Chanyeol" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

"apa?" Sehun memasang eskpesi terkejut sekarang bukan tanpa alasan karena ia sedang _**shock **_mendengar cerita Baekhyun yang menyukai Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol menyukai orang lain, walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun tak mengatakan bahwa orang yang disukai Chanyeol adalah Sehun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas setelah ia bercerita dengan Sehun ia merasa seluruh bebannya tadi terangkat semua "begitulah"

Sehun menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan mengenggamnya erat "kau harus membuat ia menyukaimu! **Fighting**!" Sehun memberi semangat Baekhyun dengan mengepalkan tangannya seraya berkata "Semangat!"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan kepalang pasalnya seseorang yang disukai Chanyeol adalah Sehun lalu mengapa Sehun memberi dia semangat? Apakah lelaki berwajah dinding ini tak menyukai Chanyeol?

"terima kasih,oh sehun"

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengantar Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya setelah mendengar dan memberikan semangat untuk Baekhyun, ia tak menyangka namja berwajah imut itu menyukai Park Chanyeol "ah.. Semoga mereka bisa jadian"

Sehun berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dan baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu kamarnya, seseorang keluar dari kamar miliknya -dan milik jongin- "kau dari mana saja?" tanya seseorang yang keluar dari kamarnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kris

"apa urusanmu.." ujar Sehun datar

**CLEK**

pintu terutup kembali sementara Kris yang berada di luar tersenyum tipis mendapat perlakuan yang tak pantas dari Sehun "_**intersting**__"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"kau darimana saja?" tanya Jongin yang menyadari keberadaan Sehun.

"selamat kau orang kedua yang bertanya itu padaku" ucap Sehun memeberi selamat atau mungkin mengejek?

"kedua? Pertama siapa?" Jongin tampak kesal ternyata ada yang bertanya hal sama kepada Sehun dan yang lebih parahnya orang itu mendahuluinya!

"seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan ini" Sehun duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan menatap ekspresi Jongin yang berubah drastis menjadi kesal, Sehun menyukai itu.

"ah.. Bule tak jadi itu" Jongin mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud Sehun, jadi dia orang yang mendahului dirinya,Kris.

"mengapa kau menatapku?" tanya Jongin ge-er sedangkan Sehun tersenyum aneh mendengar pertanyaan Jongin "kau sudah lupa kejadian 2 hari lalu?"

Jongin memutar otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu sebenarnya ia benci bila harus mengingat kejadian lampau tapi tampaknya ia harus menahan kebencian itu untuk rasa penasarannya.

**FLASHBACK -Chap 2-**

**2 hari yang lalu...**

Sehun sekarang sudah berada di kamar asramanya, tempat yang paling ia benci di sekolah barunya. Bukannya tanpa alasan karena di kamar ini membuat ia bisa mendengar bahkan -tak- sengaja bertemu pandang dengan _**roommate**_-nya.

"bagaimana pelajarmu,tuan _oh_?" tanya seseorang di sebrang ranjang Sehun yang tidak lain adalah Kim Jongin

Sehun tak menghiraukannya dan sibuk dengan laptopnya, daripada ia menanggapi apa kata namja tersebut lebih baik dia menyelesaikan tugasnya,bukan?

"YAK! AKU LAGI BERBICARA DENGANMU,OH SEHUN!" Jongin kali ini meninggikan volumenya mungkin lebih tepatnya berteriak, bukannya menjawab Sehun malah mengambil headset dan memasang ditelinganya, merasa dipermainkan Jongin turun dari ranjangnya dan melepas headset Sehun secara paksa

"apa-apan kau..." Sehun tampak kesal dengan kelakuan Jongin yang seenaknya melepaskan headsetnya sedangkan orang yang melepaskan headset Sehun menatap dirinya tajam.

Sehun ingin menampar atau menabok orang di depannya ini namun, terhenti karena ia ingat sesuatu. Sehun menampilkan smirknya walaupun tak semengerikan smirk Jongin tapi paling tidak ia ingin tampat seperti evil sekarang

"kau melewati batas tuan,_Kim_"

"a..pa?" Jongin terpaku di tempatnya bagaimana bisa ia masuk ke jebakan albino yang ada di depannya ini "sialan kau"

"**well, **perjanjian adalah perjanjian.. Sebagai lelaki kau harus menepatinya" Senyuman kemenangan keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun

"apa yang kau mau?"

"sayangnya sekarang aku tak menginginkan apapun, nanti jika aku menginginkan sesuatu aku pasti akan kuminta" jawabnya sementara Jongin mendelik mendengarnya

.

.

.

**END FLASBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jadi kau sudah tau apa yang kau mau?" tanya Jongin kesal mengingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu sementara Sehun mengangguk pasti walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia minta untuk Jongin "ya"

"apa yang kau mau,tuan oh?"

"temui aku jam 5 di plaza" Sehun bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan perlahan keluar pintu "nanti kau akan tau,tuan kim" ucapnya lalu menutup pintu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan di sekitar plaza sejujurnya dia bingung apa yang harus ia minta kepada Jongin, ia tak ingin kesempatan ini terlewat begitu saja tapi di satu sisi dia bingung apa permintaan yang tepat untuknya.

"Chanyeol?" Sehun berhenti sesaat melihat Chanyeol di depan toko bunga lalu Sehun datang menghampirinya "hei apa yang kau lakukan?" sapanya menepuk bahu Chanyeol

Chanyeol yang mengetahui keberadaan Sehun tersenyum memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putih yang berbaris rapi "aku sedang memilih bunga"

"eh? Untuk seseorang?" kali ini Sehun ikut melihat bunga-bunga cantik di depannya

"menurutmu?"

"menurutku sih ya" Sehun mengambil tangkaibunga mawar berwarna putih"kurasa bunga ini cocok untuk dirinya"

"wah, kau pintar dalam memilih bunga" puji penjual bunga dan dibalas senyuman tipis dari bibir Sehun "terima kasih,ahjussi"

"bunga ini melambangkan ketulusan" Sehun memberikan bunga tersebut kepada Chanyeol "cintamu pasti tulus untuknya"

Chanyeol tersenyum menerima bunga tersebut namun sebenarnya ia ingin memberikan bunga ke Sehun tetapi, malah Sehun yang memilihkan bunga untuknya, ya sudahlah.. Bunganya juga pada akhirnya untuk Sehun,bukan?

"paman, ada bunga _**hydregia**_ ?" tanya Sehun setelah ia berfikir dirinya ingin memberikan bunga untuk seseorang

"ada, kau mau membelinya?" tanya paman penjual bunga dan dibalas anggukan dari Sehun, sementara paman tersebut mengambil bunga yang diminta Sehun, Chanyeol membuka suaranya "bunga untuk siapa?"

"menurutmu?"

"jangan membalikan kata-kataku,sehun-ah" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Sehun dan tawa renyah dari Sehun "siapa yang membalik kata-katamu,eoh?"

"dirimu.." Chanyeol menekan hidung Sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun, dari jarak sedekat ini Chanyeol dapat memandang wajah Sehun secara lebih dekat. Ia baru menyadari lelaki didepannya ini memiliki wajah yang begitu manis dan... Bibir yang begitu tipis, oh tuhan Chanyeol ingin menciumnya sekarang juga!

"ekhm.." terdengar suara seseorang yang berhasil membuat rencana Chanyeol untuk mencium Sehun gagal. Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sehun begitu juga sebaliknya sekarang mereka berada dalam keadaan yang _**awkward**_.

"haha.. Anak muda jaman sekarang, pacaran tak mengenal tempat" tawa paman penjual bunga begitu -tak sengaja- memergoki Chanyeol yang ingin mencium bibir Sehun

"kami tak pacaran,paman" ucap Sehun malu, ia benar-benar malu sekarang karena ketahuan bersama Chanyeol dengan jarak sedekat itu.. Ingin rasanya wajah miliknya disembunyikan saja

"haha.. Aku tahu kalian malu" lagi-lagi paman tersebut membuat suasana menjadi lebih _**awkward **_"ini bunga pesananmu"

"ah, terima kasih paman" Sehun menerima bunga tersebut, ia senang bunga yang ia inginkan dalam keadaan _**fresh **_"berapa aku harus membayarnya?"

"ditambah dengan mawar putih tersebut menjadi 15 ribu won" jawab paman tersebut

"baiklah, ini.." baru saja Sehun ingin memberikan uangnya kepada paman tersebut tapi di tahan oleh Chanyeol "biarkan aku yang membayarnya"

"ini 15 ribu wonnya,paman" Chanyeol menyerahkan uangnya dan dibalas senyuman dari paman penjual bunga "terima kasih kudoakan hubungan kalian langgeng"

"paman, sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tak pacaran dengannya!" ucap Sehun tak setuju dengan peryataan paman tersebut "dan terima kasih atas bunganya" lanjut Sehun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"tak masalah" balas Chanyeol "oh ya, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

"apa itu? ah.." Sehun seketika memeriksa jamnya begitu menyadari matahari semakin tenggelam, ia lupa bahwa hari ini dia ada janji dengan kai! Mampus, sudah jam setengah enam, ia yakin namja berkulit tan tersebut akan memarahinya dan Sehun benci hal itu.

"Chanyeol, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang" Sehun bergegas pergi tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Chanyeol "tunggu"

"ada apa?" Sehun berbalik ke arah Chanyeol dan ditanggapi dengan tingah aneh dari Chanyeol seakan-akan ia malu atau bingung dengan kata yang harus ia ucapkan selanjutnya.

Chanyeol terlebih dahulu menghirup nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya sedikit demi sedikit lalu ia membungkuk dan menyerahkan mawar putih yang dipilih Sehun tadi kepada Sehun "Sehuna, would you be mine?"

Sehun terdiam sesaat, bukan karena otaknya lemot dengan perkataan Chanyeol namun, ia ragu dengan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan barusan.

"kau bercanda bukan?" Sehun tertawa garing "kau tahu ini tidak lucu"

"tidak" Chanyeol menunjukan ekspresi seriusnya dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun menatapnya begitu lekat "aku tak sedang bercanda,Oh Sehun"

"maukah kau menjadi miliku?" Chanyeol menyerahkan bunga tersebut untuk kedua kalinya dan jujur, Sehun bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tak mempunyai perasaan khusus ke Chanyeol dan ia hanya menganggap Chanyeol sebagai teman apalagi ketika Baekhyun bercerita bahwa ia menyukai Chanyeol, mana mungkin Sehun menerima Chanyeol.

"maaf tapi aku-" Sehun berusaha agar tak menatap mata Chanyeol, melihat jalanan plaza yang ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang dan beberapa orang menatap dirinya bersama Chanyeol sambil berbisik.

"tapi apa?" kali ini Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Sehun menyakinkan Sehun bahwa dirinya serius untuk menjadikan Sehun miliknya.

"tapi-" mati kau Oh Sehun, kau harus mengatakan apa untuk menolak Chanyeol? Dimana dirimu yang pintar mengolah kata? Bola mata Sehun mengintari di sekelilingnya, berharap bertemu dengan seseorang atau mendapat ide untuk menolak Chnayeol dan matanya menangkap seseorang...

... Kim Jongin!

Ah Jongin! Sehun menepis tangan Chanyeol dan berlari ke arah Jongin di ikuti Chanyeol dengan sahutan "Sehun!"

"Jongin!" Sehun tergopoh-gopoh kearah Jongin dan dibalas delikan dari Jongin

"Sehun, kau darimana sa-" belum selesai Jongin menuntaskan kata-katanya, Sehun sudah duluan membekap mulutnya"kumohon untuk diam sebentar"

Chanyeol sampai setelah beberapa detik setelah Sehun menutup mulut Jongin dengan nafas tersengal-sengal ia bertanya "Sehun berikan aku alasan"

"hei lepaskan tanganmu!" Jongin menepis tangan Sehun dan dibalas tatapan -kumohon diam- dari Sehun

Sehun kembali menatap Chanyeol yang masih tersengal karena mengejar dirinya, ia rasa ini satu-satunya cara agar Chanyeol tak menyukai dirinya lagi "Chanyeol.."

"maaf, aku tak bisa menerima dirimu karena-" Sehun merangkul lengan Jongin seketika dan dibalas tatapan -apa yang kau lakukan- dari Jongin sedangkan Sehun seakan tak perduli dengan tatapan Jongin tersebut

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia yakin ini pilihan yang tepat untuknya "**karena aku sudah menjadi miliknya**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hohoho~~ /ketawa evil bareng Kris/ maafkan daku jika dalam 4 Chapter ini banyak ChanHun tapi ciyusan Chocho suka akhirnya w/gak tanya/ **

**Ok this time tu review~**

jihyunk16 : '-' it's okay darling~ lain kali jangan bergadang biar bingung/?

daddykaimommysehun : iya kasihan baekki#lohikutan kkk~~ chocho setuju! Sehun itu mainan Kai?!

DarKid Yehet : don't cry, don't bingung #jdchibiseketika

urikaihun : hoho~ anda benar! Kkk~ makasih semangatnyaa *chocho bow*

May Angelf : siap bos~~

JungByungie : chanchan suka sama Sehun '-')/ okidoki~ makasih sarannya

LCKTJ84 : maafkan diriku jika terlalu pendek #sujudbarengSehun karena memang gini klau bikin ff gak bisa panjang-panjang kk~~ makasih semangatnya muach

KaiHunnieEXO : doh perumpamaannya ngakak XD. Biasa si item mah pikirannnya gitu#ditabok emm siapa ya~~ kkk~ baca sendiri deh nanti XD. Tetep KaiHun kok tenang ajaa

Fetty818 : makasih semangatnya ^~^

LKCTJ94 : maafkan daku TT^TT emang gak bisa bikin ff panjang-panjang

azloef : hayoloh begitukah gimana?!

XOHUN : chocho juga sukaaa w

**ok all~~ makasih banget reviewnya bikin chocho semangat! Mind to review? Biar Chocho makin semangat buat FFnya~~ pupaiii *hilang***


	5. Chapter 5

**This FF Create by: Chochokai**

**Cast:**

-Oh Sehun

-Kim Jongin

-Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

-Xi Luhan

-Wu Fan/ Kris

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Typo everywhere, alur ngebut

.

.

.

.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia yakin ini pilihan yang tepat untuknya, "_**K**_**arena aku sudah menjadi miliknya.**"

.

.

.

"Trouble!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kaget, ia tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun barusan, "Kau bercanda?"

"Aku bukanlah tipe seseorang yang suka bercanda." Sehun tersenyum seadanya sebenarnya sekarang ia ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya atas kata-kata laknat yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Apa yang kau maksud, tuan Oh?" Tampaknya bukan hanya Chanyeol yang bingung dengan kata-kata Sehun tadi, tapi seseorang yang Sehun akui sebagai pacarnya -Jongin-

"Ah, orang ini.. Bisa-bisa dia menganggu rencanaku." Gumam Sehun melirik Jongin dengan tatapan sinis, ia tak ingin nanti Jongin berkata bahwa dirinya bukan pacar Sehun lalu membuat Sehun malu di depan Chanyeol atas drama gila yang baru saja ia lakukan tadi, "Akan kujelaskan di asrama, pulanglah."

"Apa yang kau mak-" Jongin menutup mulutnya kembali rapat-rapat setelah melihat tatapan yang seolah berkata **-cepat -pergi- dari- sini-** yang ia dapatkan dari Sehun.

"**Okay, **aku pulang." Jongin mengalah untuk kali ini, bukan karena tatapan mematikan Sehun tapi, ia merasa ada tatapan memohon di dalam tatapan sinis yang Sehun berikan tadi, "Tapi kau harus menjelaskannya nanti,manis."

"**A**_**s ur wish."**_

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sehun sekarang, berdua dengan Chanyeol di tengah plaza dan ditatap oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

"Kau sudah dengar tadi,bukan?" Sehun membuka pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti selama 10 menit ketika Jongin pergi.

"Ya, tapi aku tak percaya." Jawab Chanyeol yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan, karena ia yakin Sehun membenci Jongin begitu juga sebaliknya. Hubungan mereka benar-benar jauh dari kata harmonis lalu mengapa tiba-tiba Sehun mengatakan ia berpacaran dengan Jongin? Itu hal yang sulit di percaya dengan akal sehat.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sehun mengacak wajahnya frustasi, ia harus berbuat apa agar Chanyeol percaya padanya? Bermersaan dengan Jongin di depan Chanyeol atau Berciuman dengan Jongin? Sehun bersumpah ia tak ingin melakukan hal itu bahkan bila ia harus membotaki rambutnya.

"Buat aku percaya."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sekarang sedang berjalan di tengah ramainya plaza. Chanyeol pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kalimat terkahirnya yang menyuruh Sehun untuk membuat ia percaya bahwa Sehun dan Jongin benar-benar berpacaran.

Sehun mengacak rambut _soft pink_-nya frustasi, bagaimana bisa ia meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa ia pacaran dengan Jongin? Ah, Sehun tak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus bermersaan dengan Jongin di depan Chanyeol.

Hawa dingin berhasil menusuk kulit putih Sehun, ia memeluk kaos putih yang dipakainya. Sehun merutuki kebodohannya memakai kaos di cuaca yang dingin ini dan juga mengapa malam ini Seoul begitu dingin, sehingga ia harus cepat bergegas pergi dari plaza daripada mati kedinginan disini. Sebenarnya Sehun tak ingin pulang sekarang, bukan karena ia ingin berkencan dengan pacar atau menghabiskan malam di kota seoul yang indah tapi karena ia ingin menghindari seseorang yang menunggunya di asrama sekarang.

"Ugh.." Sehun mempercepat jalannya di tengah ramainya kota Seoul, menembus dinginnya malam yang menusuk kulit putihnya, menggosok kedua tangannya berharap dengan gosokan kecil ini membuat tubuhnya hangat namun, tetap saja tak dapat membuat tubuhnya hangat. Oh tidak, Sehun sudah tidak kuat lagi... Kaos putihnya tak dapat menahan dinginnya malam yang menghunjam hingga ketulang rusuknya.

"Dingin.."

Ketika Sehun hampir pingsan karena dinginya yang menusuk dirinya, tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Sehun dari belakang mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun.

"Siapa?"

"Sst.. Diamlah" Hembusan nafas seseorang di belakang Sehun berhasil mengelitik telinga Sehun, hingga Sehun sempat terkekeh geli karenanya.

tapi-

Tunggu ia sangat mengenal suara ini, suara dari seseorang menyebalkan yang tidur sekamar di asramanya, "Jongin?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang ada malah pelukannya semakin erat, membuat Sehun semakin lebih hangat. Sehun yakin orang yang memeluknya sekarang ini Jongin dan dia harus membuktikannya jadi, ia melirik kebelakang mendapati seorang namja berahang tegas, memiliki bibir _**sexy **_dan berkulit e_**rotis **_yang tengah memeluknya sekarang_**. **_

Benar apa dugaannya namja yang memeluknya sekarang adalah Kim Jongin, orang yang menyebalkan yang tinggal sekamar dengannya.

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin seksama, ia baru menyadari bahwa namja menyebalkan ini begitu tampan.

"Baru menyadari bahwa aku tampan?" Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sehun, Jongin tersenyum angkuh.

"Siapa yang bilang kau tampan?" Sehun dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, kenapa namja berkulit tan ini dapat membaca pikirannya,sih?

"Lepaskan pelukanmu itu."

Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Jongin malah semakin erat memeluk Sehun hingga membuat Sehun sesak nafas karena eratnya pelukan Jongin.

"YAK! Kau mau membunuhku?" Sehun setengah berteriak ketika dadanya merasa sesak dipeluk Jongin dengan begitu erat.

"berhentilah mengoceh." Jongin kini membuka suaranya dan melonggarkan pelukannya yang hampir membuat Sehun mati karena sesak nafas, "Lihatlah ke langit, salju pertama turun."

Sehun mengikuti perkataan Jongin, mendongakan kepalanya keatas dan melihat bola-bola salju turun menghiasi kota Seoul malam itu, "Indahnya." Mata Sehun berbinar melihat keindahan langit dihasi bintang dan salju yang baru saja turun.

Jongin tersenyum simpul, memandang wajah Sehun dari dekat. Ia juga baru menyadari namja berkulit putih ini memliki wajah yang cantik, rambut sehalus bulu dan aroma tubuhnya seperti susu, "Cantik."

"Aku ini namja." Sehun merengut ketika mendengar Jongin memuji dirinya cantik, ia tidak terima di panggil dengan cantik bagaimanapun juga dirinya seorang namja dan bukanlah seorang yeoja.

"Hmp.." Jongin menahan tawanya takut jika Sehun semakin menambah kerutan di wajahnya, ia tak ingin Sehun terlihat lebih tua dari usianya.

"Daripada memikirkan hal itu, lihatlah wajahmu penuh dengan kerutan dimana-mana, nanti yang ada kau tampak 10 tahun lebih tua jika terus menunjukan wajah seperti itu." Jongin menekan kerutan di dahi Sehun dan membuat Sehun semakin kesal.

"Ayo pulang." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, melepaskan jas yang ia pakai dan memasangkannya ke Sehun, "Kau bodoh, memakai kaos disaat salju pertama turun."

"Aku tidak tahu jika hari ini salju turun." Sehun mendengus kesal ketika Jongin mengatai dirinya bodoh.

Jongin tak menjawab pernyataan Sehun melainkan memasang kancing jasnya satu demi satu yang sekarang melekat di tubuh Sehun sementara Sehun memegang ujung Jas milik Jongin, merasakan namja berkulit tan tersebut begitu baik pada dirinya hari ini, "Terima kasih."

"Hm?" Jongin memberhentikan acara memasang kancing jasnya, ia berpura-pura tak mendengar bahwa Sehun tadi mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena ia ingin mendengar sekali lagi Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih padanya memastikan bahwa memang benar Sehun yang mengatakannya.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarnya, Kim Jongin." Desis Sehun dan dibalas wajah -sok- polos dari wajah Jongin. "Memangnya kau mengatakan apa?"

"Ugh.." Sehun mendengus -lagi- ia tak ingin mengucapkan sekali lagi kata-kata memalukan itu tapi, melihat Jongin yang entah berpura-pura atau memang tidak mendengar ucapan terima kasihnya membuat Sehun harus mengucapkannya sekali lagi, "Terima kasih karena kau sudah meminjamkan jasmu padaku."

"Itu saja?"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, apa yang ia inginkan lagi? Bukankah ia sudah mengucapkan terima kasih? Apakah itu kurang?

"Bagaimana tentang aku memelukmu dan menyelamatkan dirimu dari pingsan di tengah salju pertama?"

Ah, ini yang dimaksud namja mesum itu. Meminta Sehun untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas pelukan -menjijikan- tadi. "Yaya, terima kasih."

Jongin tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Sehun -walaupun tidak ikhlas- dan dibalas tatapan aneh dari Sehun karena Jongin langsung mengenggam tangannya, "kenapa?"

"Tanganmu,"

"Tanganku kenapa?"

Apakah namja berkulit tan ini mau mengerjainya? Sehun sama sekali tidak mau mengakui bahwa tangan Jongin sekarang menggengam tangannya, itu salah satu hal yang menjijikan yang harus Sehun akui. Walaupun dalam hati Sehun menyukai kehangatan yang diberikan Jongin, "Lepaskan tanganmu."

"Tidak mau," Jawab Jongin dan dibalas delikan dari Sehun, "Aku tidak mau membopongmu jika kau pingsan disini."

"Terserah." Sehun berdecak kesal sementara Jongin tersenyum puas karena ia berhasil membuat Sehun bungkam, juga berhasil untuk memeluk dan mengenggam tangan Sehun, betapa beruntungnya dirimu ,Kim Jongin.

Sehun dan Jongin tengah berjalan melewati salju pertama seraya mengenggam tangan satu sama lain, memberikan kehangatan di antara jari-jari kecil berharap hanya sentuhan kecil ini membuat diri mereka semakin hangat. Ditemani lampu-lampu jalan Jongin dan Sehun berjalan menuju Asramanya yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan sekarang. Hening.. Itulah suasana ketika mereka berjalan meskipun tangan mereka saling mengenggam tapi, tak ada satupun dari dua orang tersebut untuk memulai pembicaraan lebih dahulu, mengapa? Mungkin karena malu atau memang mereka tidak ingin berbicara satu sama lain,entahlah.

"Akh.." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, ia teringat bahwa ia membolos sekolah sejak tadi pagi, -mengingat Sehun bangun tidur lalu ke uks, kembali ke asramanya dan langsung pergi ke plaza, tidakah kalian berfikir bahwa Sehun bolos sekolah seharian? -

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin ketika sadar Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana ini, aku bolos seharian dan lagipula ini sudah larut malam. Bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke asrama?" Sehun mendesah frustasi menyadari terlalu banyak pelanggaran yang ia lakukan.

"Soal bolos pikirkan saja besok dan tentang masuk ke asrama aku mempunyai jalan rahasia."

"Memangnya ada jalan rahasia? Bahkan disekitar sekolah-pun tak ada lubang sama sekali." Tanya Sehun tak yakin. Jalan rahasia? Ia bahkan berkeliling di sekolah-pun tak mendapatkan lubang ataupun jalan kecil diantara tembok yang menjulang tinggi, bagaimana bisa lelaki di depannya ini dengan mudahnya berkata ada jalan rahasia?

"Tidakkah kau berfikir bagaimana cara aku keluar dari sini?" Sehun memutar otaknya, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Bagaimana bisa ia keluar dari sekolah? Sedangkan tadi, Sehun keluar dari sekolah pun dengan susah payah harus memohon dan meminta dengan alasan bahwa eommanya menunggu dirinya di cafe dekat sekolah, itupun ia hanya diberi waktu 15 menit walaupun kenyataannya ia keluar lebih dari 15 menit.

"Dimana?"

"Ikuti aku." Jongin menarik tangan Sehun, menuntunnya untuk mengikuti Jongin menuju jalan rahasia yang ia maksud. Kini, mereka sampai di salah satu tembok yang tak terlalu menjulang tinggi seperti tembok lainnya namun, tak ada lubang atau apapun di tembok tersebut, "Kau yakin ini jalan rahasia yang kau maksud?"

"**You'll see this.**" Jongin memanjat tembok yang tak terlalu tinggi itu menggunakan kikisan tembok yang sudah terbentuk layaknya tangga, jadi ia hanya menaiki satu persatu kikisan tersebut dan... Ia sudah sampai di atas. Cukup mudah,bukan?

"Ayo naik, aku menunggumu di bawah" Jongin sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sehun yang sebenarnya ia dibalik tembok sekarang, Sehun mengikuti apa kata Jongin. Menaiki satu persatu kikisan dan ia sudah sampai di atas tapi, bagaimana caranya ia turun? Di balik tembok tak ada kikisan sama sekali dan jangan katakan bahwa ia harus-

"Lompat." ucap Jongin yang sudah berada di bawah sana, benar apa dugaan Sehun. Jalan pintas ini tak mungkin semudah itu, jika memang semudah itu pasti sudah banyak siswa maupun siswi yang kabur dari sekolah.

"Aku tidak mau." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, walaupun tembok ini tak terlalu tinggi dibanding tembok lainnya tapi tetap saja tinggi! Jongin ingin membuatnya mati sekarang? Jika tahu akan seperti ini lebih baik Sehun masuk lewat pintu utama walaupun ia tahu resikonya seperti apa.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menangkapmu." Jongin membentangkan tangannya ke udara seolah-olah ia akan menangkap Sehun dari atas sedangkan Sehun berdecak kesal melihat tingkah Jongin, "Kau kira sanggup menangkapku?"

"Jika kau ragu kita buktikan saja, kau lompat dan kita lihat apakah aku bisa menangkapmu."

Sehun memandang wajah Jongin sinis dari atas, bagaimana bisa ia berkata semudah itu? Jika Jongin tak dapat menangkapnya bagaimana? Ia bisa mati! Aku ulangi sekali lagi,mati!

"Siapa disana?" Terdengar suara yeoja diikuti cahaya lampu dari balik semak-semak, oh tidak. Itu pasti guru piket yang menjaga sekeliling sekolah untuk memastikan tidak ada siswa yang kabur, bisa mati Sehun kalau ketahuan duduk di atas tembok seperti ini. Bisa dipastikan ia dituduh untuk kabur dari sekolah -walaupun kenyataannya iya-

"Ayo,cepatlah." Jongin mendesak Sehun untuk cepat turun dari atas tembok , Sehun yang sudah bingung harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya melompat dari atas tembok dan ditangkap oleh Jongin.

"ugh..." Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, ia terlalu panik melompat hingga tanpa sadar langsung melompat tanpa arah.

"Kau berat," Suara terdengar dari bawah tubuh Sehun, tunggu? Bawah? Sehun langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika menyadari ia melompat persis di tubuh Jongin hingga membuat mereka berdua terjatuh di rumput, "Menyingkir dari tubuhku."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali-pun, Sehun langsung berdiri melirik Jongin yang sibuk membersihkan badannya dari rumput, "Kenapa?"

"Tid-eh?" Tanpa aba-aba Sehun ditarik Jongin -lagi- menjauhi dari tempat mereka terjatuh tadi.

"Kita harus cepat kembali ke asrama." Kata Jongin sambil berlari menarik Sehun, Namun Sehun berhenti tiba-tiba dan menepis tangan Jongin dengan wajah datarnya yang membuat Jongin bingung dan terpaksa berhenti pula.

"Kenapa? Kita harus cepat." Tanya Jongin bingung melihat tingkah Sehun yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Aku bisa berlari sendiri." Sehun mendorong Jongin kasar dan dengan cepat berlari ke asrama di ikuti Jongin di belakangnya yang sudah senyum-senyum sendiri.

.

.

.

"Ah.. Akhirnya sampai." Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur miliknya sementara Sehun sibuk mencari air minum untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

Jongin tersadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus Sehun jelaskan, "Hei."

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak lupa tentang janjimu itu kan?" Jongin megingatkan Sehun bahwa ia masih memiliki hutang untuk menjelaskan sesuatu padanya.

"Janji apa?" Sehun menegguk habis minumannya, ia benar-benar lelah sekarang dan namja konyol yang santai duduk di ranjang memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat janji yang tak ia ingat.

"Menjelaskan sesuatu tentang kejadian tadi."

_**Oh god, **_Sehun hampir lupa bahwa masih ada satu masalah lagi,Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan hal itu, "Yaya, akan kujelaskan."

"Aku meminta bertemu di plaza untuk memberitahukan** hukumanmu**,kan?" Tanya Sehun dengan penekanan di bagian 'hukuman'.

"Ya,lalu?"

"Aku minta.." Sehun memberi jeda pada perkataannya menarik nafas lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, "Aku minta, kau pacaran denganku."

"Apa?" Jongin hampir terjungkal dari tempat tidurnya beruntungnya ia masih memiliki keseimbangan yang cukup baik, "Kau bercanda,bukan?"

"Jangan berfikiran negatif dahulu!" Sehun membela dirinya. Ia tak ingin Jongin menduga bahwa Sehun sengaja meminta Jongin pacaran dengannya, sampai mati-pun ia tak mau pacaran dengan Jongin. Tapi ini keadaan mendesak, Mulutnya sudah terlanjur mengatakan bahwa Jongin pacarnya, "Maksudku, kita berpura-pura pacaran."

"Berpura-pura?"

"Ya, hanya berpura-pura. Berakting pacaran hanya di depan Chanyeol." Jelas Sehun dengan ide gilanya, "Jangan kau katakan bahwa kau ingin pacaran sungguhan denganku?"

"Bukannya kau yang menginginkan hal itu?" Jongin membalikan kata-kata Sehun dan membuat Sehun mendelik kesal, "Sampai mati-pun aku tak akan pacaran denganmu,bodoh!"

Sehun berjalan ke kasur kesal dan menarik selimutnya, "Jangan banyak tanya, pokoknya kau pura-pura pacaran denganku!"

"Siapa juga yang mau bertanya."

"DIAM!" Pekik Sehun dan langsung melempar bantalnya yang berhasil mendarat di kepala Jongin dan membuat Jongin tekekeh karenanya.

-Next Day-

Sehun sudah bersiap pergi ke sekolah dan juga sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya jika ia ditanya hal semacamnya oleh guru, mengingat ia bolos kemarin. Namun, tampaknya berbeda dengan seseorang yang masih sibuk di pulau kapuknya,Kim Jongin.

"Sudahlah bukan urusanku." Sehun mengabaikan Jongin dan pergi ke sekolah duluan. Meninggalkan Jongin yang sama sekali belum bangun padahal 10 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

"Pagi, Sehun." Sapa seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Sehun, Park Chanyeol.

"Pagi, Chanyeol." Balas Sehun diikuti senyuman lima jari dari Chanyeol, "eh? Dimana pacarmu?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, ia tak ingin ditanyai macam-macam soal namja mesum itu, "Sibuk dengan dunia kapuknya."

"Mengapa tidak kau bangunkan?" Tanya Chanyeol -lagi- lalu dijawab Sehun dengan ketus, "Terlalu sibuk bagiku hanya untuk membangunkannya."

"Bukankah kalian pacaran?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, ia ragu jika Sehun dan Jongin benar-benar pacaran -walaupun dalam kenyataannya tidak-

"Kami memang pacaran, tapi aku bukan ibunya yang membangunkan dia setiap pagi." Ucap Sehun dingin, ia mempercepat langkahnya agar namja di sebelahnya tak bertanya hal yang paling Sehun benci.

Chanyeol menyusul Sehun yang terlihat terburu-buru, "Kau-"

"Tak bisakah kau diam?" Sehun memotong ucapan Chanyeol, ia benar-benar kesal di beri pertanyaan konyol seperti itu terlebih lagi itu menyangkut tentang Kim Jongin.

Chanyeol langsung menutup mulutnya, sebenarnya ia tak ingin menanyakan tentang Jongin lagi melainkan bertanya tentang keadaan Sehun, tetapi namja albino ini sudah menyuruhnya diam duluan.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku berkata kasar," Sehun merasa ia terlalu berbicara kasar tadi pada Chanyeol padahal Chanyeol tak bermaksud apa-apa, ia hanya bertanya tentang Jongin bukan? Mana Chanyeol tahu jika Sehun sangat membenci Jongin, "Maksudku, 10 menit lagi bel berbunyi, aku takut kita terlambat,hanya itu."

"Gwenchana." Chanyeol mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun dan dibalas senyuman tipis dari Sehun.

"KYA! JINJA?!" Teriakan para yeoja memecahkan suasana Sehun dan Chanyeol, mereka berteriak histeris ketika melihat mading sekolah, entah apa yang mereka lihat. Sebenarnya, Sehun tak bergitu perduli ketika mereka berteriak konyol di depan mading tapi, ia menjadi begitu perduli ketika seseorang di antara mereka meneriaki namanya dan nama Jongin.

Sehun berlari ke arah mading, menyusup di antara gerombolan para yeoja yang memenuhi dinding mading. Ia terpaku dan matanya membulat secara sempurna melihat tulisan besar di mading yang mengatakan.

"KIM JONGIN DAN OH SEHUN BERPACARAN?"

.

.

.

.

**Hello _-_)/ Chocho kembali, sebenarnya Chocho mau post nih ff waktu uri leader kita,Suho ulangtahun~ tapi berhubung lagi gak mooad banget buat ff jadinya enggak jadi *ditimpuk* ini pertama kalinya Chocho nulis sampe 3K TT^TT biasanya paling banyak 2.5K astaga terharu/? Makasih yang udah kasih saran/ngefollow/ngefav/semangat buat chocho^~^ laf u~**

**Time tu replay-replay?!**

Mfaz : makasih pujiannya ^~^ dan makasih juga semangatnya~

azloef : namanya lagi diujung tanduk jadi bingung mau ngapain/?

: wkwk ini kan ff Kaihun jadi Chanyeol harus ditendnag *ditabok baekhyun*

utsukushii02 : engga apa-apa sayangg~ makasih pujiannya jadi maloe/? Nasib Sehun tersiksa(?) kkk~

May Angelf : Lanjot?!

DarKid Yehet : Lagi diujung tanduk, jadi terpaksa(?) wkwk

thedolphinduck c: duh tau banget *ketawain kai* *ditabok* okidoki, ini udah di panjangin wkkw

April Kim : *puterin lagu 2ne1 falling in love(?)* wkwk okidoki, ini udah dipanjangin~

jihyunk16 : okidoki, ini udah di panjangin wkwk.. Sama dora juga suka bagian itu/loh

urikaihun : nah bener banget tuh *ketawa nista* wkwk.. Makasih semangatnya~

Wlyn Xyln : duh tau banget wkwk.. Makasih ne ^~^

adibmiky : /seketika blushing/? Maaf udah ditaken Kai *ditabok sehun*

LKCTJ94 : Aduh diriku dicipok wkwk~ nee

Kaihun :okidoki baby~

jung oh jung : Luhan masih lama munculnya, kk~ jangan my baby lulu disakitin

Hunhunaaa : wkwk.. Masih perlu usaha, sehun kan orangnya gengsian

Sapphire Zells : /seketika hampir pingsan/ wkwk.. Emang alurnya kecepetan, jd mau dibuat layaknya sungai yang mengalir '-' aduh ngakak sayang baca review kamu sampe kek orgil di kamar nih xd. Makasih semangatnya ne~

missy84 : tau banget doh wkwk xd

Kaikai : tuh ada reaksinya diatas xd

0221cm : itu cuma hukuman kok wkwk sesuai saran kamu, chocho masukin nuansa romancenya.

evilwu79 : itu udah lanjut sayang wkwk

kireimozaku : tenang, Kaihun kok.. Karena chocho suka Kaihun wkwkk... Coba deh baca pasti tau *ditimpuk* yang sakit siapa yaaa *chocho banyak bacot* wkwk~ baca aja deh xd.

**Chocho tau ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna makanya chocho minta saran/kritik/semangat untuk membangun FF ini ^~^ gomawo! **


	6. Chapter 6

**This FF Create by: Chochokai**

**Cast:**

-Oh Sehun

-Kim Jongin

-Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

-Xi Luhan

-Wu Fan/ Kris

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Typo everywhere, alur ngebut

.

.

.

.

.

**Sehun berlari ke arah mading, menyusup di antara gerombolan para yeoja yang memenuhi dinding mading. Ia terpaku dan matanya membulat secara sempurna melihat tulisan besar di mading yang mengatakan.**

"**KIM JONGIN DAN OH SEHUN BERPACARAN?"**

.

.

.

.

Trouble!

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap dinding mading tidak percaya, baru kemarin ia menyatakan berpacaran dengan namja bodoh itu dan sekarang beritanya telah menyebar? Siapa yang menyebarnya? Sehun yakin hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menyebarnya, Park Chanyeol.

Sehun keluar dari gerombolong yeoja tersebut dengan kaki di hentak, ia tak perduli bahwa dirinya di tatap dan dibisikan oleh para yeoja tersebut yang ia pedulikan hanyalah namja jakung yang berdiri menatapnya bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Ikuti aku." Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol kasar membawanya menuju ke tempat yang orang-orang tak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka, atap sekolah.

Kata 'ada apa?' dan 'Oh Sehun?' mungkin kata yang selalu terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol mulai detik ini, Chanyeol selalu mengucapkan kedua kata tersebut selama perjalanan mereka menuju atap sekolah walaupun Sehun tak menanggapinya sama sekali.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah sampai di atap sekolah sekarang, Sehun melepaskan tangannya kasar dan menatap Chanyeol tajam , "Jelaskan padaku."

"Jelaskan apa?" Chanyeol bingung dengan tingkah Sehun yang tiba-tiba menariknya membawa dirinya ke atap sekolah dan sekarang Sehun meminta dirinya untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang tak tahu apa maksudnya, "Kau kenapa,Sehun?"

"Kau yang menyebarkan tentang aku pacaran dengan Jongin,bukan?"

"Menyebarkan? Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Hanya kau yang tahu aku berpacaran pada Jongin," Sehun muak dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang seolah tak tahu padahal sudah pasti dia yang menyebarkannya pasalnya Sehun tak melihat seorang anak-pun keluar dari Sekolah selain mereka bertiga, "Kau pasti yang menyebarkannya,bukan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat, "Aku tak pernah menyebarkannya."

"BOHONG!" Sehun setengah berteriak, ia tak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika satu sekolah mengetahui dirinya berpacaran dengan namja idiot itu.

"Bukan aku yang meyebarkannya," Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Sehun, ia tak mengerti dengan tingkah Sehun yang begitu frustasi ketika satu sekolah mengetahui dirinya pacaran dengan Jongin. Itu bukanlah masalah besar dan lagipula Jongin pacar Sehun, jadi untuk apa disembuyikan. Jangan katakan jika apa yang dipirkan Chanyeol semalam benar, Sehun hanya berpura-pura pacaran dengan Jongin, "Lagipula tak apa jika satu sekolah mengetahuinya, dia pacarmu bukan?"

"I-itu.."

"Kau hanya berpura-pura pacaran dengannya kan?" keadaan berbanding terbalik 180 derajat, yang tadinya Sehun memojokan Chanyeol sekarang malah namja bertelinga lebar itu yang memojokan Sehun.

"Aku tak berpura-pura pacaran dengannya,hanya.." Sehun kegagapan, ia tak tahu apa kalimat selanjutnya untuk menutupi kebohongannya ini, "Hanya takut jika para wanita yang dipermainkannya marah padaku, apakah itu salah?"

TING TONG!

Kau menang Oh Sehun dan Chanyeol terdiam karena Sehun bisa lolos darinya kali ini.

"Nah sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya," Ujung bibir Sehun terangkat menunjukan bahwa ia begitu bahagia bisa membuat Chanyeol terdiam sekarang, "Kau yang menyebarkan berita itu, bukan?"

"Aku tak pernah menyebarkannya, aku hanya bercerita kepada seseorang." Jawab Chanyeol dan dibalas belakan dari mata Sehun, "Siapa?"

"Kau tak perlu terkejut seperti itu, aku yakin ia tak akan menyebarkan berita ini. Aku percaya padanya."

"Siapa orangnya, Park Chanyeol?"

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak menunjukan sebuah nama yang Sehun juga yakin bahwa dia tak akan menyebarkannya, "Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari ke kelasnya meninggalkan atap sekolah begitu mendapati nama Baekhyun diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya, ia memang yakin jika Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang menyebarkannya tapi tidak ada salahnya bertanya,bukan?

"BAEKHYUN!" Panggil Sehun dengan di luar kelas, berdiri di dinding luar kelas sebentar untuk menarik nafas sesaat.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun keluar dari kelas mendapati namanya di panggil dari luar, melihat Sehun bersama Chanyeol di belakangnya, "Sehun? Chanyeol? Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya," Ucap Sehun dengan nafas tersengal, "Bukan kau yang menyebarkan berita aku berpacaran dengan Jongin,bukan?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bingung, "i..itu"

"Katakan padaku,Baekhyun."

"um..."

"Baekhyun!"

"Aku tidak sengaja mengatakannya!" Jawab Baekhyun tertunduk, badannya bergetar karena ia merasa melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang cukup fatal, "M-maafkan aku."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia mana mungkin memarahi dan memaki lelaki yang sekarang tengah meminta maaf padanya sambil tertunduk, "Sudahlah, lagipula aku memang pacaran dengan Jongin bukan?"

"E-eh?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun bingung.

"Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti tahu bahwa aku berpacaran dengannya," Jelas Sehun lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun perlahan, "Jadi, simpan kata maafmu itu."

Sebuah lengkungan terbentuk dari bibir Baekhyun, ia tersenyum lalu memeluk Sehun begitu erat, "Gomawo~"

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Suara menjengkelkan terdengar di telinga Sehun membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya saat orang menyebalkan datang mendekati Sehun.

"Ada apa kau kesini? Ini bukan kelasmu." Tanya Sehun ketus begitu mendapati Jongin berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ayolah, sayang. Jangan bertingkah seperti itu," Jongin merangkul pundak Sehun dan dibalas tatapan Aneh dari namja albino yang ia rangkul, "Satu sekolah sudah mengetahuinya jadi, tak ada alasan kita menyembunyikan hubungan kita."

Sehun membelak kaget itu berarti Jongin sudah membaca artikel di mading sekolah yang menyatakan dirinya dan Jongin sudah berpacaran, "Lepaskan rangkulanmu itu,Jongin."

"Wae,baby?"

"1 menit lagi bel berbunyi, jadi kembalilah ke kelasmu." Sehun menepis tangan Jongin lalu menarik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kelas, di dalam Sehun dapat mendengar suara tawa Jongin yang sepertinya menertawainya karena berhasil membuat ia jengkel pagi ini.

"Sial." Desis Sehun.

-SKIP TIME-

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, terlihat dua orang namja berdiri di atas atap sekolah seraya menatap satu sama lain tanpa ada suara sedikitpun.

"Yeol.." Suara keluar dari salah satu namja yang memakai kacamata yang terbilang cukup besar itu.

"Wae?"

"Kau berkata bahwa menyebarkan berita tentang Sehun dan Jongin berpacaran tidak apa-apa tapi," Baekhyun kembali membuka suaranya sambil terntunduk, "Mengapa Sehun tampaknya begitu marah padaku tadi?"

"Mungkin dia shock." Chanyeol mengendikan bahunya tak tahu padahal ia tahu mengapa Sehun begitu kesal begitu mengetahui berita tentang Sehun berpacaran dengan Jongin sampai menyebar karena pada dasarnya mereka tidak berpacaran, Chanyeol yakin akan hal itu.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya meminta penjelasan Chanyeol agar dirinya tidak merasa bersalah dengan Sehun, "Benarkah hanya shock?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mencoba meyakinkan namja di hadapannya ini mungkin separuh senyumannnya adalah senyum rasa bersalah karena menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai kambing hitam dalam menyebarkan gosip itu tapi, mau bagaimana lagi jika Chanyeol sendiri yang menyebarkannya Sehun pasti tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya lagi jadi, ia terpaksa menggunakan Baekhyun dalam menjalankan rencananya untuk mendapatkan Sehun dari Jongin.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan ketika melihat seyum Chanyeol, ia yakin apa yang ia lakukan menyebarkan berita tersebut tidaklah salah, "Mungkin kau benar."

"Ayo kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel istirahat akan berakhir." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di atap sekolah sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri seraya memegangi rambutnya yang baru saja di usap oleh orang yang ia sukai,Park Chanyeol.

*15 menit yang lalu*

Saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berbicara di atap sekolah lain halnya dengan seorang namja yang bernama Oh Sehun. Ia masih dengan kebiasaannya yaitu duduk di bangku seraya menatap papan tulis yang ada di hadapannya tapi, sepertinya hari ini berbeda dari hari-hari yang lalu karena Sehun tampaknya kedatangan banyak tamu.

"Oh Sehun." Suara seseorang memanggil Sehun, namja albino itu-pun mengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan mendapati banyak yeoja yang tak tahu masuk dari mana namun sekarang mereka sudah berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau masih bertanya ada apa setelah apa yang terjadi?" Seorang yeoja berambut pendek menatap Sehun dengan kesal karena pertanyaan Sehun yang menurutnya bodoh.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau-" Yeoja berambut pendek yang baru saja berbicara dengan Sehun tadi, hampir melempar kipasnya kepada Sehun tapi ditahan oleh Seorang yeoja berambut gelombang panjang, "Tahan dirimu,Sulli."

"Tapi- Krystal.." Seorang yeoja yang kita ketahui namanya Sulli merasa tidak setuju tindakannya untuk melempar kipas di wajah Sehun di halangi yeoja bernama Krystal.

"Kita akan menyiksa dirinya nanti." Sudut bibir Krystal terangkat naik menunjukan bahwa ia telah memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk Sehun nantinya.

"Sudah bicaranya?" Ujar Sehun dengan nada dinginnya, waktu istirahatnya benar-benar terganggu oleh segerombolan yeoja yang berbicara tak jelas di hadapannya sekarang, "Jika sudah selesai, keluarlah."

BRAK

Meja berbunyi keras karena Krystal memukul meja dengan cukup kuat, "APA KAU BILANG?"

"Sebenarnya, kalian mau berbicara apa?"

Para yeoja tersebut menarik nafas begitu dalam seperti menahan emosi untuk namja berkulit susu di depannya ini, "Kami ingin kau menjauhi Kai."

"Tanpa Kau suruh-pun aku akan menjauhinya." Jawab Sehun dengan acuh tak acuh dan dibalas delikan dari para yeoja di hadapannya, "Lalu mengapa kalian berpacaran?"

"Apa urusan kalian?"

"Kami-" Suara para yeoja itu tertahan ketika menyadari suara pintu terbuka dan terlihat sesosok namja berkulit tan masuk ke dalam kelas, Kim Jongin.

"Oppa!" Seluruh yeoja berteriak histeris begitu mendapati Jongin masuk ke dalam kelas dan lain halnya dengan Sehun yang memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat namja tan itu masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Jongin mendekati bangku Sehun.

"A-ani.. Tidak apa-apa,oppa." Jawab Krystal dan di-ikuti anggukan dari yeoja di belakangnya agar Jongin percaya tidak terjadi apa-apa disini.

"Tadi, para yeoja itu menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu," Ujar Sehun jujur dan dibalas belakan dari pada yeoja tersebut, "Dia bahkan memukul mejaku dengan keras."

"Kau tidak apa-apa,bukan?"

"Hentikan pertanyaan bodohmu itu," Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, dia tak ingin diperlakukan seperti yeoja untuk kedua kalinya setelah kejadian semalam, "Lebih baik kau urusi saja para sesaengmu itu."

"Oppa, benarkah kau berpacaran dengan namja sok dingin itu?" Tanya salah satu yeoja yang bernama Naeun dan dibalas anggukan dari Jongin, "Ya, aku berpacaran dengannya."

"Tapi, dia kan hanya namja berwajah tembok." Timpalnya lagi.

"Bagiku dia seratus kali lebih manis jika berwajah seperti itu." Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun meyakinkan bahwa dirinya memang benar-benar pacaran dengan Sehun.

"Berarti kau gay? Aku tak ingin oppaku menjadi gay."

"Bukankah cinta itu buta?" Ujar Jongin dan hampir saja Sehun terjungkal mendengarnya, apa dia bilang? Cinta itu buta? Ya tuhan tolong jaga lambung Sehun agar ketika mendengar perkataan namja disebelahnya kini tak membuat seluruh makanan keluar karenanya.

"Oppa, kau masih mau menciumi kami walaupun berpacaran dengannya kan?" Kali ini Sulli yang mengeluarkan suaranya dan untuk kedua kalinya Sehun hampir terjungkal karena obrolan gila orang-orang disekitar Sehun, beruntungnya dewi fortuna menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Tentu saja sebanyak kalian mau, tapi-" Jongin menggantungkan ucapannya sesaat dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kalian masih harus membayar seperti biasanya."

"Huh? Bayar?"

"Kenapa,mr Oh? Kau ingin aku mencium bibirmu?" Jawab Jongin nakal dan sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepalanya, "Seratus tahun lebih cepat kau mau menciumku."

"KYAAA!" Teriakan histeris menggema di ruangan tersebut, entah mereka meneriaki apa tapi yang pasti teriakan itu hampir membuat gendang telinga Sehun rusak karenannya, "Hentikan teriakan itu, bodoh!"

"Ssst.. Jangan berteriak, lihat pangeran mengamuk." Ujar Jongin seraya meletakan jari telunjuk ke permukaan bibirnya, meminta para yeoja tersebut diam.

Hanya dengan sebuah kalimat saja berhasil membuat para yeoja itu diam karena Jongin.

"Baiklah oppa, kami kira kami tak mendapat ciumanmu jika kau berpacaran dengannya ternyata tidak. Kami tidak akan menggangu kalian lagi." Yeoja tersebut membungkuk minta maaf lalu melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin berdua di kelas.

"Kau gila, melakukan ciuman dengan bayaran." Cibir Sehun setelah mengetahui fakta gila tadi.

"Itulah namanya bisnis." Jawab Jongin enteng lalu duduk disebelah bangku Sehun.

"Dasar gila." Gumam Sehun, "Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Hanya ingin melihat wajah kekasihku, apakah itu salah?" Senyum Jongin pada Sehun tapi, menurut Sehun ada maksud di balik senyumannya tersebut, "Katakan yang sebenarnya."

"Kau memang tak bisa berbasa-basi." Jongin menarik bangku mendekati meja Sehun, "Kau dipanggil Kwon songsaenim."

"APA? KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG DARI TADI?" Teriak Sehun terkejut, bagaimana bisa namja gila itu tak mengatakan dari tadi bahwa ia dipanggil Kwon songsaenim yang dikabarkan guru paling kejam di sekolahan.

"Kukira kau tahu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal, "Ugh.. Jika aku tahu, aku pasti akan pergi kesana."

Sehun dengan tergesa-gesa merapikan pakaiannya dan rambutnya, lalu dengan cepat meninggalkan Jongin tanpa perduli Jongin berteriak di belakangnya, entah apa yang ia teriakkan.

Sehun setengah berlari ke arah ruang guru, keringat bercucuran karena ia terlalu banyak berlari hari ini. Akhirnya, ia sampai di depan ruangan guru. Sehun meneguk salivanya dalam-dalam dan menetralkan nafasnya agar tak terlalu terlihat tegang ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut, "Permisi.."

"Mencari siapa?" Tanya yeoja separuh baya kepada Sehun.

"K-kwon songsaenim." Jawab Sehun kegagapan.

"O-oh, Kwon Jiyong? Dia ada disana." Yeoja tersebut menunjuk meja di sudut ruangan, memperlihatkan guru killer yang paling disegani oleh para murid, Kwon Jiyong.

"Gamsahamnida." Sehun membungkuk 90 derajat lalu berjalan perlahan kearah bangku yang sama sekali tak ingin ia datangi itu, "Songsaenim?"

"Duduk." Jawab Kwon songsaenim datar, Sehun lagi-lagi meneguk salivanya dalam-dalam, ia mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Kwon songsaenim tanpa berniat sedikit-pun menatap matanya.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

"Um.."

"Kesalahanmu adalah kau keluar sekolah melebihi waktu yang di tetapkan." Jelas Kwon songsaenim datar, "Kau-"

"Tunggu!" potong Sehun.

"Ada yang salah,Oh Sehun?"

"Ah.." Sehun terdiam sesaat, ia seketika lupa apa kalimat yang ia ucapkan selanjutnya dan terlintas nama, Kim Jongin.

"Kurasa bukan aku saja yang harus dihukum tapi seseorang juga.." Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya sementara Kwon songsaenim mengangkat sebelah alisanya seolah berkata -siapa-yang-keluar-dari-sekolah-selain-kau.-

"Kim Jongin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan kau,Oh Sehun." Gerutu Jongin kesal, bagaimana tidak Sehun yang dihukum tapi ia juga kena imbasnya karena Sehun memberitahu Kwon songsaenim bahwa dirinya juga keluar bersama namja albino itu dan sekarang ia berakhir dengan membawa alat kebersihan bersama Sehun untuk membersihkan toilet selama seminggu.

"Kau memang keluar sekolah,kan." Tukas Sehun dan dibalas delikan dari Jongin, "Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku keluar sekolah?"

Sehun tak menjawab malah sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya membersihkan toilet.

"Dan lagipula mengapa tak kau beritahu saja bahwa namja bertelinga gajah itu juga keluar sekolah?"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Balas Sehun acuh tak acuh dan Jongin dibuat mengeram karenanya.

TING TONG

Bel sekolah berbunyi tapi, bunyinya bukanlah bunyi bel biasanya yang di deringkan untuk menandakan istirahat atau selesai pelajaran karena bel tersebut memberitahukan ada pengumuman penting dari sekolah.

"**Pengumuman untuk siswa, diberitahukan bahwa besok adalah free day, dimana kalian bisa bebas keluar asrama dalam jangka waktu tertentu. free day dimulai dari jam 6 pagi sampai jam 8 malam. Sekian pemberitahuan dari sekolah dan terima kasih"**

Seluruh murid bersorak mengetahui besok mereka bisa keluar sekolah dengan bebas tapi, tidak dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka harus membersihkan toilet dahulu baru boleh keluar dari sekolah.

"Sialan." Desis mereka berdua bersamaan.

-Next Day-

Seperti biasa Sehun bangun lebih dahulu daripada seseorang yang tengah tertidur tidak elit di sebrang ranjang miliknya,Kim Jongin.

"Ugh.." Sehun mengacak wajahnya malas setelah melihat Jongin masih berada di pulau kapuknya, lalu Sehun berjalan terhuyung kearah ranjang Jongin, "Apakah aku harus membangunkannya?"

"Hei,bangun." Sehun mendorong perlahan tubuh Jongin tapi tampaknya guncangan kecil itu tak berpengaruh pada namja berkulit tan tersebut dan seketika Sehun teringat ketika namja blonde membangunkan Jongin dengan cara menendang tubuh Jongin. Sehun rasa itu cara yang cukup bagus untuk membangunkan namja yang tertidur pulas dihadapannya ini.

Sehun menendang Jongin secara tidak elit dan untuk kedua kalinya Jongin terjatuh dari ranjang dengan kepala yang mendarat duluan, "HEI!"

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Jongin mengusap kepalanya dan menghadap kebelakang, ia mendapati Sehun berdiri dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau-"

"Jangan salahkan aku, aku sudah membangunkanmu dengan lembut tapi tampaknya itu tak berhasil sama sekali." Tukas Sehun acuh tak acuh lalu berbalik meninggalkan Jongin.

"Cepatlah bangun dan bersihkan toilet." Lanjutnya dan menutup pintu toilet secara kasar.

"Hoam.. Sialan." Jongin beranjak dari kasur dan menguap sesekali berjalan kearah lemari dan kau tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

-SKIP-

07.00 A.M

Tampaknya sudah tak ada siswa maupun siswi yang tertinggal di sekolah lagi karena mereka sudah keluar sekolah dari tadi bahkan mengantri di depan gerbang sejak pintu gerbang belum di buka tapi, lain halnya dengan Sehun dan Jongin yang harus menahan nafsunya keluar karena mereka harus membersihkan toilet terlebih dahulu.

"Fiuh.. Selesai." Sehun mengusap keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya begitu pula dengan Jongin, akhirnya mereka selesai membersihkan toilet yang menyebalkan itu.

Ketika Sehun dan Jongin hendak keluar dari toilet, Kwon songsaenim datang menghampiri mereka berdua, "Mau kemana kalian?"

"Ke gerbang sekolah." Jawab Jongin dan Sehun serempak sedetik setelah itu mereka saling bertatapan dengan pandangan -Jangan-Meniruku.-

"Sayang sekali kalian tak bisa menikmati free day." Ucap Kwon seongsenim tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tapi Kami sudah membersihkan toilet." lagi-lagi Jongin dan Sehun serempak menjawab.

"Jangan meniruku,Oh Sehun."

"Kau yang meniruku,Kim Jongin."

Adu mulut tak dapat dihindarkan mereka berdua saling bersungut dan melotot satu sama lain Sementara Kwon songsaenim hanya menggeleng melihatnya.

"Hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian," Lerai Kwon songsaenim "Kalian tak boleh keluar karena kemarin kalian sudah keluar,paham?"

Jongin dan Sehun terdiam seketika dan detik selanjutnya mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan, "Kami mengerti,songsaenim."

"Bagus, sekarang berdiam dirilah di asrama kalian dan jangan pernah sesekali kalian berniat keluar dari sekolah." Perintah Kwon songsaenim lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Baru saja Sehun dan Jongin melanjutkan perdebatan konyolnya lagi, Baekhyun menghampiri mereka berdua, "Sehun! Jongin!"

"Hei, kudengar tadi kalian tak boleh keluar asrama ya?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi dan ditanggapi kerutan kesal dari wajah dua orang dihadapannya.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, kebetulan hari ini aku tak memiliki rencana. Kalian mau menitip sesuatu?" Tawar Baekhyun dan di-ikuti anggukan dari Sehun dan Jongin.

"Aku titip bubble tea!" Jawab Sehun semangat.

"Aku titip makanan anjing!" Jawab Jongin tak kalah semangat dari Sehun.

"Makanan anjing? Kau sekarang beralih menjadi anjing ya?" Ejek Sehun dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Itu untuk anjingku dan lagipula bubble tea? Seperti wanita saja." Balas Jongin tak mau kalah dan Sehun mendelik mendengarnya, "Kau-"

"Hei sudahlah, Kalian ini berpacaran tapi mengapa selalu bertengkar?" Baekhyun berusaha melerai mereka berdua, "Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Tenang saja titipan kalian akan kubawa nanti dan gratis alias aku yang bayar."

Mata Sehun dan Jongin seketika berubah menjadi bersinar, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, aish.. Kalian berdua ini begitu akrab jika menyangkut soal uang." Baekhyun menggeleng melihat tingkah sepasang kekasih -bohongan- yang begitu mendengar Baekhyun yang membayar titipan mereka.

Sehun dan Jongin saling menatap satu sama lain lalu sedetik kemudian mereka berteriak, "Kami tidak akrab!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengeratkan mantel bulu berwarna coklat milikya, Ia sekarang berjalan di tengah salju kota Seoul dengan memakai mantel berwarna coklat muda, sepatu hangat dengan bola-bola kecil bergambar beruang lucu dan ditemani topi hangat yang di tengahnya terdapat gambar beruang tersenyum membuat ia tampak manis hari ini.

"Aku harus kemana?" Baekhyun tengah bingung memutuskan ia mau kemana sekarang karena biasanya ketika free day atau hari minggu tiba ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol tapi tidak hari ini Chanyeol sedang mendatangi fashion show milik kakaknya, Park Yura.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya bingung dan terus berjalan hingga terlintas sebuah tempat di otaknya, "Mungkin aku harus kesana."

Baekhyun turun dari taxi dan berdiri bangunan kokoh di hadapannya sekarang yang bertuliskan "Seoul Hospital." rumah sakit terbesar dan terbaik di kota Seoul. Baekhyun tak ingin berlama-lama di cuaca yang begitu dingin ini sehingga ia langsung bergegas masuk kedalam rumah sakit tersebut.

"Baekhyun?" Baru saja Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah sakit, seseorang sudah menyapanya dirinya. Dia adalah perawat di Seoul Hospital, Luna.

"Oh.. Hai Luna, lama tak berjumpa." Sapa Baekhyun dan dibalas senyuman dari Luna, "Tumben kau kesini, ada apa?"

"Chanyeol sedang sibuk jadi aku tak tahu mau kemana lagi." Keluh Baekhyun seraya memajukan bibir bawahnya memperlihatkan ia begitu manis sekarang.

"Pantas saja, Kakekmu baru saja keluar sesaat kau masuk kesini." Ujar Luna memberitahukan kakek Baekhyun baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Baekhyun adalah cucu dari pemilik Seoul Hospital jadi tidak heran jika para perawat mengenal begitu Baekhyun.

"Aku tak ingin bertemu kakek, aku hanya ingin bermain disini bolehkan?" Mata Baekhyun berbinar meminta persetujuan Luna dan Luna mengangguk setuju, "Tapi, jangan membuat keributan,ne?"

"Ayay sir!" Baekhyun memberi hormat kepada Luna seolah kru bajak laut yang diperintahkan kaptennya untuk melakukan sebuah tugas.

"Haha... Aku pergi dahulu,ne." Luna tertawa renyah lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun di lobby rumah sakit.

"Okay, saatnya berpetualang." Baekhyun memulai pertualangannya dari taman rumah sakit yang terbilang sangat luas, dapur rumah sakit, kamar pasien -walaupun tak memasukinya- dan berakhir didepan kamar pasien ruang VIP.

"Kamar ini begitu wangi daripada kamar lainnya." Baekhyun mengendus sekitas pintu kamar ruangan tersebut, "Kira-kira siapa yang berada di dalam?"

Baekhyun mengintip ruangan tesebut dari kaca kecil yang ada di pintu dan ia mendapati seorang namja terkulai lemas tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya.

"Siapa namja itu?" Baekhyun penasaran lalu membuka pintu ruangan yang ternyata tak terkunci sama sekali lalu mengendap-endap kedalam dan begitu terkejutnya ia melihat namja yang terbaring lemas tak berdaya di atas kasur tersebut.

"Kenapa Sehun terbaring disini?"

**YUP SELESAI! *kembang api meluncur(?)* Maaf banget chocho ngepost lama banget TT^^TT gara-gara liburan dan persiapan perpisahan jadi sibuk banget *dilempar* oke sebagai tanda minta maaf Chocho bakal ngadain interview dengan para pemain Trouble, yuk ikutin chocho! *Siapin kamera***

**Chocho: Bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang ff kali ini?**

**Sehun : Kenapa gue disini diperlakukan yeoja oleh si item? *nunjuk kaitem***

**Kai : Harusnya gue yang bilang kenapa gue disini kek korban penyiksaan lu!**

**Sehun : Jangan salahin gue! Salahin authornya!**

**Kai : Yok hajar Authornye...**

**Kai & Sehun : *Lempar Chocho ke jamban***

**Chocho : *Nangis dalam butiran jamban*/slapped.**

**Selesailah sudah drama ngawur tadi wkwk.. Jika anda berminat menambahkan drama ngawur silahkan klik link dibawah ini/slapped. Maksudnya silahkan kirimkan pertanyaan anda maka akan dijawab langsung oleh cast trouble sendiri! Yang pasti harus ngawur ye, biar ngawur juga/?**

**Okay, time tu replay!**

**kireimozaku : ngahaha.. Itu disuruh sama si evil chanyeol *ditabok***

**May Angelf : well mian author updatenya lama TT^TTT maafkan daku**

**evilwu79 : engga tau sayang, tapi keknya sampe belasan deh .-. Entah bingung juga/slapped.**

**Ohwifeu : *seketika semangat 45* wkwk.. Makasih ya..**

**missy84: engga dong, mereka ngerebutin chocho/slapped. Wkwk**

**Kaihun : wkwk.. Kasihan entar, Jongin ditabok sama sehun klau digendong.. Maaf ya updatenya lama TT^TT**

**Tmaker: apasih yang engga buat kamu/wht. Astaga chocho di bantai TT**

**0221cm :itu always, mereka selalu berssama/wht.**

**Kaikai : makanya baca terus yaa ^^**

**Luexohun: wuah makasih, choch jadi seneng ^^**

**jung oh jung : .-. Klau engga sakitin sehun gak janji *dilempar***

**FriederichOfficial : makasih semangatnya ^~^ *bbuing with Sehun***

**LKCTJ94 :wkwk ngakak pangeran hitam.. ^^ maaf ya updatenya lama**

**lula : makasih pujiannya jadi maloe/plak.**

**KaiHunnieEXO : noh, si Chanyeol dalangnya *ditimpuk chanyeol* wkwk.. Makasih semangatnya, jadi semangat ngelanjutinnya.**

**jihyunk16 : wuohh *O* makasih ya wkwk.. Maaf updatenya lama ya *bbuing with sehun***

**urikaihun : nah bener tuh, chocho juga bantu singkirin Chanyeol *ditampar Baekhyun***

**suyanq : wuah jadi maloe/? Wkwk engga tau juga sampe kapan.. Tp keknya cuma belasan deh .-. Soalnya chocho gak suka bikin cerita panjang-panjang wkwk...**

**April Kim : wkwk.. Ngakak miketek.. Okee! Makasih semangatnya!**

**izzsweetcity: namanya juga jiwa ibu-ibu cerewet/slapped. Wkwk makasih semangatnya!**

**Well, Chocho tau masih banyak kekurangan, mau memberi kritik/saran/semangat buat chocho? Makasih!**


End file.
